the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gangreen Gang, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Are Attacked by Vanitas and Team Rocket!
Meanwhile, Vanitas and Team Rocket were at work inside a closed toy store. They managed to remove security guard uniforms off some soldier mannequins. The humans and Scratch Cat Pokémon stuffed the uniforms into their own sacks. "Alright, cat! Check off what we got!" Vanitas calmly ordered Meowth. Meowth then took out the list from his bag, as well as a pencil. Meowth said, "Get the following...tools, check. We got tools. Gears. Double check. We got gears. Boys, girls, bride for Vanitas," Meowth said, as he marked that off. But the cat Pokémon quickly erased the check upon seeing Vanitas clear his throat in annoyance, realizing he did not yet get Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang. "No, didn't get boys, girls, nor bride for Vanitas. Uniforms. Ha ha. Yes. We've got plenty of uniforms. Ha ha." Jessie agreed, "And there's plenty more where those came from!" James then asked, "And Vanitas, are you certain Swackhammer will promise me, Jessie, and Meowth a special reward once he becomes ruler?" Vanitas rolled his eyes and answered in a calm, yet angry, voice, "I'm sure! How many times do I have to ask you?" Suddenly Team Rocket got startled as they heard a roar from outside, making them and a shocked Vanitas look out the window. Not good, someone is coming! "Oh no, no, we got to hide! Got to hide, got to hide!" Team Rocket exclaimed frantically. James grabbed the hats off the mannequins then stuffed them into his bag. The villains then rushed off quickly. Unknown to them however, the list has fallen to the floor, apparently forgotten. Outside, the heroes had arrived at the toy store after riding on Grape Ape. Sora got off, smiling as he said, "Splendid job, Grape Ape!" Sora saw the Gangreen Gang reaching out, making him roll his eyes. The five wanted him to catch them. The Keyblade Wielder held his arms out before the five jumped off and landed on him. Of course, after recovering, Sora gladly caught Kairi while Roxas and Riku, after climbing off, caught Namine and Xion respectively, making the four blush upon catching and seeing each other's eyes compassionately for a brief moment. Suddenly, they heard five female voices were giggling, and the group looked to the source, only to their surprise, and to the Gangreen Gang's happiness, five teenage girls. One of them was a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name was Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second girl was a a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name was Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name was Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. The fifth and last girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name was Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. The Gangreen Gang happily said, "Hey, girls!" Happy to see the Gangreen Gang upon hearing them, the Dazzlings ran up to them, and they hugged each other. Sora got confused and asked, "What are these girls doing here?" Realizing, Ace introduced them. "Oh! Sora, this is the Dazzlings, our girlfriends." There was a short pause. Then Sora flatly said, "Let me guess. You called them to help, right?" Xion piped in, "What can hurt? We need all the help we can get." After thinking it over, Sora sighed in defeat and nodded, saying, "Alright. But stay close!" "We will!" the Dazzlings said with a nod. Sora then said, turning to Grape Ape, "Now, Grape Ape, sit." However, he just stay standing up. The Keyblade Wielder groaned as he marched back to the gorilla. "Grape Ape, sit." "He's a gorilla, they don't sit like dogs do." Ace said with an annoyed sigh. "You don't..." Adagio was about to say when... "Sit, Grape Ape." Billy suddenly said. But Grape Ape still didn't sit. "Maybe he knowsssssss Sssssspanish?" Snake suggested. "¡Sientate, Mono de Uvas!" Arturo ordered Grape Ape in Spanish. This time, Grape Ape obeyed, sitting right down onto the ground, which caused the whole earth to shake. Sora glared slightly at the Gangreen Gang, with the Dazzlings looking on in surprise by this, before sighing, "Good boy." "You should train him more to listen to you, Sora." Adagio said, as Sora went past her, the other Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang. "I will when this mission is over." Sora replied flatly, "Now, if you'll excuse me." "Stay here, Grape Ape. We are going to find me and the boys' mentor-slash-babysitter." Ace said with a smile to Grape Ape who nods a bit. Hopefully the mission is a success. The Dazzlings curiously followed Sora, who inspected the entrance. They watched as he hummed slowly...then spotted a tiny hole in the center of the window. "Ah ha! Everyone, this is where Vanitas and Team Rocket came in at!" Sora exclaims to the others as he points at the tiny hole in the window. "How did you know that?" Xion asked Sora. "Simple. The front door is locked and they didn't want to trip any alarms upon getting in." "Wait, that? How could they fit through such a tiny..." Billy said a bit puzzled, wondering how Vanitas and Team Rocket could go through the window...through a tiny hole. "Observe. Roxas?" Sora ordered Roxas. The boy nods as he opens his bag, revealing a tiny screwdriver. As everyone watches, Roxas put the screwdriver into the hole and pulled it back. The window opened, surprising most of the gang. "Sora, you amaze us!" Trixie exclaims with a smile. So that's how Vanitas and Team Rocket were able to get into the store! Amazing. "Hush." Namine shushed the group quickly. They can't let Vanitas and Team Rocket know that they are here. Everyone climbed in through the window, doing so quietly as to not alert Vanitas and Team Rocket to their presence. Of course, the heroes are unaware that they know already. Billy was the last to come in, closing the window while doing so. The group quietly goes through the store, making sure not to make any attention. Billy and Ace however wasn't watching where they were going as they bump into something. "Whoa, hey, sorry, I..." Billy apologized to what appeared to be a lady. Of course, he gasped in surprise as the "lady" is a doll...literally. Most of everyone look around at a lot of giant-size toys in the section. "Whoa." Riku said as he looks around in amazement. "Never saw many toys like these before." Sora darts out from behind a statue, looking around as he said, "Don't forget, there are dangerous four criminals hiding in here. So be very quiet." As Sora moved stealthfully around the statues and shadows, the others stayed close behind. The gang climbed up a ladder into a higher section, then creep down the area quietly and in determination. So far, so good... Then Sora stopped the group and said, "Wait, I got an idea." "What?" The group asked curiously. Sora then said, "Kairi, you, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang go search for Vanitas and Team Rocket, and when you find them, scream for us." Glad that Sora is asking her to form her group and split up to search for the four criminals, Kairi then nodded, and then asked "And what about you?" Sora then answered, "My group and I will search for more clues." "Yeah." The Dazzlings agreed. Sonata then chirped, "Our honey-woneys can handle themselves." Roxas and Riku got concerned. "Are you sure they'll do it?" Riku asked. "We can't let anything bad happen to them." Roxas agreed. Sora then simply answered, "Nonsense. They'll just scream for us." Giving in reluctantly, Riku and Roxas then turned to Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang. "Be safe." Riku and Roxas both said. "Okay." Namine and Xion both said and they both kissed Roxas and Riku on their cheeks respectively, making the two boys blush briefly. "Sora. Be careful." Kairi said hugging him. "Same to you and your group." Sora said, hugging Kairi back. And then they briefly kissed and the groups split up. Unknown to everyone, Vanitas and Team Rocket are on top of a shelf, watching as Sora's group moved across a chessboard and Kairi's group headed the other way. The dark boy smirks wickedly as he watched Kairi. Perfect! He will get his 'bride-to-be' on the list after all! "Soon, you'll be mine!" Vanitas quietly said with a cruel chuckle. It's perfect. Sora's group looked around, hoping to find any sign of clues nearby. Sora spots a giant rook, looking at it, pondering. The Keyblade Wielder moves it over one space, saying, "Checkmate." The Dazzlings just rolled their eyes while chuckling quietly. "Ah ha!" Sora laughs as he took out his magnifying glass, spotting some footprints on the floor. "Guys? Evidence of our four adversaries." "Coming from over here." Riku said as he and the group followed Sora who followed the footprints. The two stopped at the now clothless statues. "Well, well, how very...odd." "What? What's going on?" Starlight asked curiously as she and the Dazzlings in Sora's group came over to see what Sora and Riku just found. "Well, look at this, isn't it painfully obvious?" Sora ask with a thoughtful look on his face. "These statues got their uniforms taken from them...and not by any normal thieves." "What would Vanitas and Team Rocket want with uniforms?" Roxas ask, scratching his head puzzled. "They had already kidnapped a toy maker and kung fu fighter. Maybe the uniforms are for something big in Swackhammer's plan." Riku said thoughtfully. The group look at each other then look at the footprints. Mysterious! Aria looked over her shoulder then spots something, saying, "Guys!" "Hello." Sora said as he saw what Aria just saw. The detectives goes over to robots with some of the gears missing. "Someone has taken the clockwork mechanism from these robots." "Yeah, but for what reason?" Vanitas and Team Rocket were watching, with Team Rocket yelping as the four quickly darted away. Better make their capture and escape now! Roxas spots something on the ground and picks it up. It's the list that the four criminals dropped unknowingly. "Hey, guys?" Roxas spoke in concern as Riku came over to see what he got. "Not now. I'm trying to concentrate." Sora said, trying his best to think. The uniforms are missing as are the gears. What does Swackhammer wanted Vanitas and Team Rocket to get those items for? "Seriously, guys, I..." Roxas began when the group walked away from him and Riku. "I guess we'll tell them later." Riku said, and Roxas nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Kairi's group searched for Vanitas and Team Rocket cautiously. Suddenly, Snake's nose tickled and was about to sneeze when Ace blocked his nose with his finger, stopping the sneeze. "Ah...ah...ah..." "Thankssssss." Snake said. After Ace removed his finger from his nose, he sneezed, shocking the group. "ACHOO!" "Bless you." Xion said softly. "Thankssss again." Snake said, pulling out the handkerchief Riku gave him and blowing his nose on it to clear it. After wiping his nose, he put the handkerchief back in his coat pocket, and they resumed their search. Suddenly, Kairi's group spotted bubbles coming out of a bubble-blowing Dumbo toy. Namine giggled as she popped one of the bubbles before resuming their search for Vanitas and Team Rocket. Unbeknownst to Kairi, Vanitas and Team Rocket snuck up behind Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang and grabbed them, covering their mouths and pulling them back. Hearing them gasp, Kairi quickly turned and noticed they were gone. She looked around in suspicion and confusion. "Hello? Guys?" Kairi asked in concern for them to answer. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach her and she turned and saw... "Hello, my future wife." Vanitas said with an evil smirk. Kairi gasped and angrily asked, "Where're the others?" Vanitas made a calm hand gesture with an evil smirk, and Kairi turned to his hand's direction, and saw to her horror, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang tied and gagged by Team Rocket, with their hands tied behind their backs, their ankles tied together, and their arms tied down to the torso, and the gags being cloth! Then the villains lunged at a now-screaming Kairi. Back with Sora's group, they heard Kairi's scream and gasped. "Kairi's group is in danger! Even Namine!" Roxas cried. "Xion!" Riku called out in concern. "Kairi!" Sora called in concern as they ran to where Kairi's scream came from. Vanitas laughed wickedly as he finished tying and gagging Kairi the same way as the other captives. Then he and Team Rocket tossed their bound and gagged captives into their own bags. Success! "Yes, yes!" Vanitas exclaims madly. "Quickly, guys!" Riku exclaims as he and the group rushed up ahead. The group couldn't let Vanitas and Team Rocket get away! The group went behind a shelf...then quickly gasped as a huge Ferris wheel was coming right at them. "Look out!" Sora screamed. Everyone jumped out of the way, landing on a globe-like area. A huge statue was falling right at them, much to their notice and causing them to run off quickly, moving the paper scattered on the floor like mad. The statue was about to land on them but luckily they jumped off in the nick of time, causing the statue to break into pieces upon it hitting the floor. One of the pieces rolled towards Roxas, yelping as the statue's eye appeared to be blinking at him, "Whoa!" Sora's group then proceeded to rush to get to Vanitas and Team Rocket. However, the villains used a jouster toy and send it right at them. The group jumped out of the way, though the spear caught Roxas by his vest, causing him to yelp as he got knocked into Trixie, both of them are pinned right into a medieval target. Both Sora and Adagio turned, only for them to get hit by a music machine's cymbals, shaking them around. The two fell onto a pile of marble balls, collapsing with the others. Some of the marble balls scattered, sending some of them at Roxas and Adagio, one hit them and causing the two to yelp. That oughta hurt! Vanitas and Team Rocket laughed cruelly as they head to the window. "Ha ha ha! Bye bye!" Jessie laughed wickedly. James opened the window, preparing to jump out with Vanitas, Jessie, and Meowth. But Team Rocket yelped in alarm as Grape Ape roared and jumped at him. Vanitas quickly closes the window in time. Not good. Sora's gorilla is outside. They got to get out the other way! Vanitas and Team Rocket jumped onto a higher level just as Sora's group regained consciousness. Noticing, Riku calls out, "They're getting away!" Sora in determination, along with Riku and Roxas, who freed himself and Trixie, jumped onto a spring horse, using it to jump from shelf to shelf, calling, "Stop, you fiends!" Sora, Riku, and Roxas quickly got to the top level and fall off the horse, landing on a large pyramid of toys. Both sides are climbing towards the top as best as they could. Vanitas and Team Rocket jumped to the top, catching the ledge of a sky roof which is opened. Sora, Riku, and Roxas prepared to jump at him with Keyblades ready, but the block they landed on begins tumbling and falling after Vanitas threw his Keyblade at it like a boomerang, making the detective and his two new friends fall as well. Vanitas laughs wickedly as he and Team Rocket threw the tied sacks with the captives onto the roof. Time to escape! As Vanitas and Team Rocket climbed out, the captives, inside the bag, called out from their gags, "Help! Sora, guys! Help, help!" "Just relax, little ones." Jessie said in a calm voice, trying not to lose her temper. "We're going to see someone...important. Heh heh heh." The villains then grabbed the bags and jumped from roof to roof, making their trek back to the hideout, with Team Rocket singing, "We got the gears, we got the tools, we got the uniforms, we got the boys, girls, and Vanitas' bride, Heh-heh-heh-heh." Vanitas gave them a dagger glare, making them shut up, and then he calmly and sneeringly said, "Thank you for shutting up." Then with that, they make their escape. Back in the store, the Dazzlings looked for Sora, Riku, and Roxas. They call out, "Guys, guys!" "Boys, where are you?" Most of the others calls out in concern. They hope Sora, Riku, and Roxas aren't hurt by the fall. Just then, the Dazzlings heard a mama sound, making then turn around. They pushed a few toys aside and found Sora, who is angrily trying to free himself from a pull string of a huge doll that he is tangled up in with Riku and Roxas' help. "Guys, are you okay?" Aria asked as she and her friends rushed over to help Sora untie himself. "It's Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang!" Trixie exclaimed in concern, fearing over what happened to the girls and green-skinned boys. "They're..." "They're gone of course! Blast it! I shouldn't have let them wander off!" Sora exclaimed angrily. Starlight was able to untie him, causing the Keyblade Wielder to fall to the floor. "Now they are all taken by the maniacal criminals! They will soon be in the clutches of the most depraved mind, all over Orlando! Oh, I should've known better than to..." Sora stops as he saw the Dazzlings with their backs turned. Their heads are hanging low, looking down in sadness. He, Riku, and Roxas asked in worry, "Dazzlings?" "Um, Dazzlings?" Riku asked in concern to the downed girls. "Hey, you okay?" Roxas asked. The Dazzlings sniffed sadly as they cried. Aria shakes her head, saying, "Awww, geez. Our poor honey-bunnies and those girls." "If only we could've stayed with them more closely." Trixie sobbed. "Yeah, we let down our friends." Starlight said with a sniffle, feeling saddened. "You shouldn't have yelled at them like that." Roxas said to Sora sadly. "That wasn't nice." Riku agreed. Sora looks down, feeling guilty for snapping at the Dazzlings like that. Perhaps he was too hard. With a sigh, the detective said, "Well, come on, guys, not to worry...things aren't all hopeless." "We will get them back." Riku said in agreement as Sora put his hands onto the Dazzling's shoulders. "So you think there's a chance?" Adagio asked Sora, Riku, and Roxas hopefully. Is there a way to get their kidnapped friends back? "Yep, I had dealt with this stuff before. We just need to figure out where to go to from here." Sora said in determination. The group can't give up yet, they can still save the day yet. Sora then blew into his bubble pipe, remarking, "Always a chance, everyone, as long as one can think." "But we need a clue." Roxas said as Sora begins pacing around the room. The others sighs a bit in concern. "But where would we get one?" He paused as he saw the paper that he picked up a few minutes ago and is puzzled as he took it out, looking at it. Riku, noticing, ask, "Is that the paper you picked up, Roxas?" "'Get the following: tools, gears...'" Roxas said as he reads the list carefully. "What?" Sora's group asked in surprise upon overhearing that. "'...boys, girls, bride for Vanitas, uni...'" "Yes, of course! Sir!" Sora exclaimed as he snatched the list from Roxas in excitement. "I think we got something!" "Roxas, you've done it!" Aria laughed as she pounds her fist into her other hand. "This list is what we need!" "What?" Roxas asked in surprise and confusion. "Quick, we got to get back to Concord Street!" Sora exclaimed. Sora fixed himself as he rushed out to the window with the others following. Looks like there may be a big lead on what to do from here! Maybe they could still be able to save Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang! While riding Grape Ape back home, Sora, Riku, and Roxas gave a quiet determined look. "Don't worry, guys. We'll save you." The three said in their thoughts at the same time. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies